Love is the Best Medicine
by Lumurin
Summary: Len is part of a bad gang, along with Kaito and Gakupo who constantly terrorizes the town. During one of their escapes from the cops, they meet Rin Kagamine, a girl who was found in the girl they stole. Will Rin change their ways?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What's with the….female?

Len's P.O.V-  
I was currently running as fast as I could with my two friends, Gakupo Kamui and Kaito. We had just finished breaking a bunch of cars' windows and spray painting some store windows, like what we always do at night. We are now being chased by 3 three police cars with their siren flashing bright right behind us.

Yeah I know what you're thinking, why would a bunch of high school guys be stupid enough to do something like that and not know that they'll end up running away from the police. Well it's basic, we just love the excitement! The adrenaline pumping in our veins, feeling like we have the power to do anything, and just the fact that it's fun! We were now entering the town park.

"Hurry! We need to find a car so we can escape!" Gakupo yelled out while laughing, turning to see that the police were getting closer to us.

"Heheh, yeah and we better be quick, I'm not sure if I could run any further!" Kaito yelled panting but also laughing.

I looked around to find one. It didn't really matter what kind of car it was, Gakupo can drive fast no matter what car it was. After searching for a few moments, I luckily found a car that was still on just a few feet away from us! I feel sorry for the stupid person who owns that car.

"Hey! There's one!" I yelled out to Gakupo and Kaito pointing to the car. They both turned to the car I was pointing at and smiled.

"Good find Len! Let's go!" Kaito yelled to me giving me a thumbs up.  
We all ran inside the car as fast as we could. Gakupo sat in the driver's seat, Kaito sat in the passenger seat and I sat in the back like always. The police were only a few trees away from us. Gakupo stepped on the Gas pedal and we took off so fast that I jumped a little.

I was clenching on to the seat cause I didn't want to fall off. I turned around and saw that the police were getting further and further away. I knew that at the rate we were going, we were going to get away no problem. I didn't notice that Gakupo had made a sharp turn and I almost fell out of my seat.

All of a sudden, I felt something fall on to my legs. I thought it was a bag of stuff the owner of the car left but what fell on me had hair, and if I remember correctly from science, bags don't grow hair.

I looked down and I saw a girl, a beautiful girl if I may add. I noticed a few strange things about this girl. She had the same blonde hair and pale skin as me. She looks like she could be my long lost twin sister but I don't think I have one. She was sleeping peacefully and I couldn't help but blush a little. To be honest, I never had any interaction with a girl before, unless my mom counts. Girls are just boring to me. All they ever talk about is shopping and boy bands and all that other annoying girly stuff.

All of a sudden, I came to my senses and realized that I didn't notice the girl was IN the car when I came in. It's like she was invisible or something. Was she just left here alone, sleeping?

"Uhhh, what's with the….female?" I asked pretending I never said all those previous things.

Kaito turned around and saw the girl. He blinked a little and then smiled.  
"She's kind of cute, where'd you find her?" Kaito asked, looking at the girl and then turning to me.

"She was just sleeping ….on the other seat on your side." I stuttered pointing to the chair right next to me.

Gakupo turned around and when he saw the girl he just turned around sucking his teeth.  
"I'd rather be with Luka Megurine then that skinny, flat chested girl" Gakupo said. His comment made me a little upset, and I didn't know why.

"Oh forget about Luka. She'll never like a guy like you. Everybody knows she loves me" Kaito boasted.

"In your dreams. Luka wants to be with a man, not some childish ice cream-loving freak." Gakupo replied chuckling.

I ignored Gakupo and Kaito's argument about Luka. My eyes were all on the sleeping girl lying on my lap. I was surprised that she hasn't woken up.  
"Hmm, maybe girls are a bit interesting. This one at least" I said to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2: Are you Crazy?!

Len's P.O.V

We were approaching Kaito's house, which is where we go to after escaping from the police. Gakupo and Kaito already ceased their argument about Luka. Honestly, I don't really care about her. She's pretty but I'm not crazy about her. People think I'm crazy about that but hey that's me, a guy flying solo. But I have a feeling that will change. The girl was still sleeping on my lap and for some reason I kept her their. It wasn't because I was afraid she was going to wake up, I just didn't want to. There was just something different about her, I just can't figure out what that was.

We've arrived at Kaito's house. Gakupo parked the car in the drive-way and he and Kaito got out of the car leaving me inside. I didn't know what to do so I just took off my seat belt and carried the girl princess style.

As Gakupo was about to open the door, he said "Len, when we get inside, can you..."

He turned around and saw that I was carrying the girl. He groaned.

"Why are you still carrying that?" Gakupo asked like he didn't know it was a person.

"Well, I couldn't just leave "this" in the car." I replied emphasizing the this.

Gakupo shook his head with frustration. Kaito was just staring at the both of us like the big loon he is. I just stared at Gakupo waiting for a response. I almost lost my grip of the girl until I got my focus and held her tight.

"Just leave her inside the car. Tomorrow, we'll bring the car to the dump and then we'll forget about it." Gakupo explained to me.

I was just staring at him with the "the f***?!" face. Was he really serious about that?

"Dude, we can't just throw the car out with her inside!" I yelled to Gakupo.

"Oh yeah, good point." Gakupo said realizing what he said was stupid. He thought for a moment.

Kaito was tapping his foot impatiently. "Come on, the ice cream isn't going to get any younger!" Kaito whined.

Gakupo and I just rolled our eyes. We were already used to his whining.

Gakupo thought for a minute.

After a few moments, Gakupo's face lit up.

"Got it! We'll just throw the girl in the trash can and keep the car! Good thinking Len!" Gakupo said excitedly patting my back.

Now I think that Gakupo reached a new level of stupid. He really thought I meant to throw the girl out? I just stared at him speechless.

"I think he meant that we'll probably get in trouble for throwing a girl out in a trash can." Kaito explained.

Gakupo stared at Kaito like he was the one not making sense.

"Looks like the "childish ice cream freak" was more smart then the "man"" I teased.

"Wait, you mean you want to keep her?" Gakupo asked me confused.

"Well, I don't know." I just said. I wasn't sure.

"If you do, too bad. We can't have this thing laying around the house. At the end of tonight, you better get rid of her; or I'll do it myself" Gakupo stated seriously.

Gakupo entered the house angrilly and Kaito was just looking at me. He looked like he felt sorry for me and then he entered the house.

I felt a little upset. I didn't want to throw the girl out. I'm still wondering why was she even sleeping in the car in the first place.

I sighed and entered the house. I placed the girl on the couch. Gakupo and Kaito came from the Kitchen to the living room. He came to the couch and just stared at the girl along with me.

We've must've had some weird eyes cause the girl was starting to wake up.

The girl yawned as she got up slowly. I looked at Gakupo and Kaito as they looked at me with the same "Oh no the girl is waking up! WHat should we do?!" face, unless that face doesn't exist.

The girl opened her eyes. She was looking at all three of us, we didn't say anything.

"Who...who are you?" The girl asked us. Her cerulean eyes were staring at all of us.

We didn't know what to say. So Gakupo just said,

"We're three men who kidnapped you."

I mentally faced palm myself. "Why did he have to say that?" I said in my mind.

I didn't like what happened after Gakupo said that...


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3: I can finally stop calling her "the girl"  
Len's P.O.V

There was a moment of silence in the room. Gakupo, Kaito, and I Were staring at girl who staring back at us. We were still waiting for a response after Gakupo stupidly said that we kidnapped her, even though that is technically true.

Her big blue eyes, just looking at us. Her blonde hair was sticking all over the place but she still looked beautiful.

After a few minutes, it happened. The blonde girl screamed at the top of her lungs and punched Kaito and I in the faces. Gakupo simply dodged like it was nothing. She kicked Kaito and I in the weak spot and we fell on the floor, moaning.

Gakupo shooked his head and sighed and just left the room. After the girl kicked us, she ran for the door. Even though I didn't intentionally kidnap her, I still didn't want her to escape. There was too much I want to find out from her.

She was a about to grab the front door knob until I grabbed her other hand. I then pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her, I had no idea what I was doing. Kaito's looked at me like I was going to rape her.

The girl was trying to break free but I held her tight. "LET ME GO!" The girl yelled. I didn't listen and instead, carried her to the couch and pushed her on it. She was about to get up. "Kaito, hold on to her wrists." I said to Kaito. He nodded quickly and did what I asked. The girl kept on squirming and kicking, trying to escape, but despite Kaito's choice of diet, he was pretty strong.

"LET ME GO!" The girl screamed once again, almost damaging my ears. I covered her mouth with my hand, she flinched.

"Shut the hell up and we won't hurt you." I said seriously even though I was freaking out inside. I've never kidnapped anybody before and I'm only doing what I see in movies okay! I did want her to shut up but I didn't want to actually to hurt her. Even Kaito was a bit surprised by what I said.

My hand started to get warm and wet. The girl was crying with fear. Just seeing this shattered my heart. Despite me feeling guilty on what I just did, I knew I couldn't break my cover, or else the girl would start freaking out again.

I wiped her tears with my thumb and I pulled her up in a sitting position. Kaito let go of her wrists and sat next to her so she was now in the middle of us;which was a good thing so now she can't escape.

"What's your name?" I asked her calmly. I don't want her to fear us.

"R-Rin Kagamine." she stuttered. She must still be scared.

"Rin Kagamine eh?" I thought.

I was glad that I can finally stop calling her "the girl". It was rather strange how she has the same last name as me and how her first name is relatively similar to mine.

"My name's Len Kagamine. And that's Kaito." I said, pointing to myself and then Kaito.

Rin looked at me and Kaito. She seemed to calm down, but I wanted to clear things up.

"Look, we didn't kidnap you. We just found you in the car and I didn't want to leave you in there, so I brought you inside." I explained, hoping Rin would understand.

Rin looked down like she was trying to recall something. She looked at me for a moment and then Kaito and then back to the floor. Then she silently gasped and her eyes widened like it finally came to mind. I leaned in, hoping she would say what was on her mind.

Instead, she was in tears again. I looked at Kaito mentally asking him "Why is she crying again?" and he mouthed me "I don't know!"

"Why did you idiots even do that?! Do you not realize what you just did?!" Rin yelled. Kaito and I didn't say anything, since we had no idea what she meant. We were waiting for her to continue.

"My mom and dad trusted me with that car! I was going out with my boyfriend and I was getting dizzy and looked like I was going to throw up so he put me in the back seat. He drove to the park and got out of the car, telling me that he was going to get help. Then I fainted. An hour later, I woke up in this nut house with people who kidnapped me! Now, my parents are mad at me for being out passed my curfew and my boyfriend is probably worried sick!" Rin yelled and explained.

I was a bit upset that she has a boyfriend despite the fact that I'm not interested in girls.

"Well, we'll just bring you to your parents and explain everything. We'll take the heat and you just continue with your life." I suggested.

Kaito was saying "But we'll probably get arrested f-" but then I quickly punched him in the stomach so he could keep his mouth shut.

"You can't! My parents are really strict and it took me forever to convince them to let me use it. If you take me home, they'll probably be a sweet and understanding. But when you leave, they'll beat the hell out of me! I can never go back home!" Rin exclaimed and then cried again.

"But, your parents will probably go and look for you. They'll find you eventually." I replied.

"It doesn't matter. I want to be alive longer." Rin said back through tears.

I didn't know what to do. Then I said

"Well, do you want to live with me? My parents are thinking about adopting someone since I'm often by myself but I rather live with you then with someone random." I asked her. Now I REALLY had no idea what I was doing.

Kaito mouthed me "What are you doing?!"

I mouthed back, "I don't know?!"

Rin blushed at my question. She thought for a moment.

"Are you sure I could?" She asked.

I was a bit surprised that she didn't flat out say no.

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied calmly.

Rin looked down for a moment. Then she looked back at me.

"Al-Alright." Rin said quietly.

I stood up and held out my hand to her. She slowly grabbed my hand and stood up.

"I'm leaving K." I said to Kaito

"Uh, sure, yeah. Bye." Kaito replied and waved.

Rin and I then left Kaito's house.

Kaito's P.O.V

I was a bit surprised on what had just happened. It was like I was watching an episode from a soap opera I watc-er- I mean HEARD of.

"Hmm, Len living with a girl eh? I wonder how his parents will feel." I said to myself.

I got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to eat some ice cream. I then saw Gakupo angrily squeezing an empty bottle of Eggplant juice; the actual juice spilled out to the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked Gakupo confused.

"Why did Len have to be so nice to that stupid girl? We should have beaten her up already, but nooo. Len had to be all romeo-like and helped her." Gakupo replied angrily, slamming the bottle on the floor hard.

"He just wanted to help the poor thing. No one has to be as mean as you." I replied. I was wondering why I was on Len's side, since I was always on Gakupo's side.

"Well, that Rin girl is going to pay for turning Len into a softy again after all the hard work we did to turn him into one of us." Gakupo said leaving the Kitchen.

I turned around and asked "What are you going to do?"

I heard him snicker and said "Let's just say that... Len won't have to be worried about Rin anymore."

With that, Gakupo left my house.

"What was he saying?" I said to myself.

I didn't know exactly what he meant but I knew that Rin and Len are in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for Len's personality being kind of ****inconsistent. I wrote the first three chapters last year so my style of writing may have changed a bit in this chapter, compared to the other ones.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Marathon of awkwardness

Len's P.O.V

Due to the fact that I stupidly forgot that I can't drive yet, Rin and I are currently walking to my house, which is around a half mile away from Kaito's house. I looked up at the sky and saw a few stars and I saw a teeny hint of dawn. Is it really that late? My parents aren't as strict as Rin's are but I know that they'll definitely be asking me where I've been all night.

I guess since I have Rin with me, they shouldn't be able to scream at me.

Speaking of Rin, it was a bit awkward between the two of us. After the commotion at Kaito's house, I guess it would be awkward. I glanced at her slightly because my peripheral vision isn't really helping. Hmm, blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, blushing, kind of short, um-

Wait blushing? Why the heck was she blushing?

"Umm, why are you blushing?" I decided to ask her, because I really wanted to know. Plus I figured that she would be a tiny bit scared of me so she should answer me without refusing. Rin looked at me for a slight moment and then adverted her gaze at the ground quickly, her blush becoming more visible.

Ok then. I guess she's just nervous. Whatever, let me get back to my analysis of her.

Well I guess she isn't that short, probably just an inch and a half shorter then I. She was wearing a black button up cardigan with a white shirt and black shorts. She also wore yellow tights and black ankle boots. She also has an interesting white ribbon on her head. I've seen ribbons that are kind of like that, but this one is larger and seems to defy gravity. It does make her cuter though.

As for me, I was wearing a black sweatshirt and long black plants, along with black shoes. When Kaito, Gakupo, and I do our nightly crimes, we always wore black hoodies to cover our identities. We have been on the news quite a few times, but there was no sign that hints our identities, so no big deal.

Though since I figured that the cops wouldn't be looking for me now my hood was down, letting my messy blonde hair flow in the slight evening breeze.

I took another look at Rin and I notice that her hair was still messy from before. I didn't want my parents to have any negative suspicions. They may think I had kidnapped her when she was sleeping, I mean what kind of sicko would do that right?

I walked a teeny bit faster and stopped in front of Rin, causing her to startle a bit. Wow, she looked even better under the glistening light of the moon.

"Hey, your hair's a mess." I told her in a sort of serious way, while brushing her hair with my fingernails. Her hair felt so nice on my fingertips. Her blush had settled before, but now it came back. Her blue eyes were wide open. What had she never had her hair brushed before?

I really couldn't believe what happened next. I jumped back after she slapped my hand away, hard. Was brushing her hair really that bad? I should be getting a thank you.

"Can you please leave me alone, I'm not in the mood!" Rin yelled. It kind of got me mad cause I'm the one who saved her from being "killed" by her parents and this is the respect I get?

I saw a tree nearby, which is just what I needed right now. I grabbed her right wrist tightly and dragged her to the tree. She was trying to pull away, but I was stronger than her. "LET ME GO!" Rin shouted for the millionth time. Sheesh, was that one of the only things she knows how to say? I pushed her back to the tree and grabbed her other wrist, she was trapped.

Heh, bet you thought that because of hows I was earlier, I was just some insecure kid just trying to fit in right? Wrong, I could beat this girl up anytime I wanted. I was a bit close to doing that in fact, she was really getting me angry.

She was shaking and her head was turned to the right side. I let go of her right wrist and turned her head to face me.

"Listen, I really don't have to bring you to my house you know. I could just throw you in that river over there and just leave you." I scolded seriously, pointing to the nearby river. "Hey, I could kill you right now if you don't shut your mouth."

If you thought I was kidding, you're mistaken.

Hearing that caused her to shake her even more, her fingertips were constantly moving.

I did feel a bit guilty, but she really did make me angry. I seriously had the urge to slap her, though I didn't because I still want her to live with me. She was just too cute to let go.

"I-I...I'm sorry..." Rin murmured, still shaking.

"Good." I said, wiping her tears away. She sure cries a lot.

"You know, you're quite adorable. And not only that you're quite strong, I like that combination." I commented smirking a bit, basically my way of saying "I'm sorry for scaring you." However, I also said that as a little test to see what her reaction will be. As in, if she yells at me, she's gone. If she doesn't, she lives.

Rin blushed and said "Shut up." Wow was she really that fearless. I basically threatened her life before and she's still acting this way? How bold. Of course, she did say it in a lower volume, so I'm cool with that.

I chuckled a bit and let her go. "Come, it's getting late." I said walking away from her, going back to the sidewalk. Moments later, she followed me.

It became even more awkward between us. I know I kind of scared her before, but I still want to talk to her. I still have questions about her being in the car, even though she explained it earlier. I especially wanted to know about this boyfriend of hers. What did he have that I currently don't?

W-what, me being jealous? Naah.

We finally reached me house, and I notice all the lights are out.

Well duh it's almost dawn; they're probably asleep right now.

WAIT, this isn't a duh moment, far off from a duh moment in fact. I'm pretty sure they'd be worried about me so they'd be awake right now. Or maybe they're out looking for me.

I didn't want to cause any more unsettle-ness between Rin and I so I shrugged off the idea. We walked up the steps to my front door. My house wasn't anything fancy, just a typical second class house. I turned the knob to see if it was locked or not. It was, so I searched my pockets for my home keys. Rin was just silently staring at me and the door. I found my keys and picked out the one for my front door. The jangle of the keys can be heard.

I unlocked the door and walked in. It was dark and pretty silent in here.

"It seems like my parents aren't here right now, so it's cool if you stay tonight-" I said turning around, expecting Rin to be right behind me. But she wasn't. She was still outside, looking a bit nervous.I really don't want her to be scared anymore, I know I was kind of on the brink of killing her, but that doesn't mean she should be scared right? Shut up, I'm right.

I walked back to the front door, I notice that Rin was about the step in but when she saw me, she backed away again.

"What's wrong, come in." I said calmly.

"I was about to, idi-." Rin was about to finish that sentence, but stopped. Smart girl.

"Come." I said holding out my hand. She reluctantly grabbed it and stepped into my house. I closed the door and turned on the lights so we would know where we were going. I don't want to risk tripping, while bringing Rin down with me and end up in a really awkward position you know?

Rin looked around the room, taking in the new surroundings, I would assume. I really want to know where my parents were. That was the first thing on my mind.

I brought Rin to the kitchen and turned on the lights there. The first thing I notice was a note on the table. I let go of Rin's hand, picked up the note and read it.

"Dear Len-Len,

Your father and I are on a business trip and won't be back for 1 or 1 and a half months.

If you want to stay by yourself in the house, that's find but we really hope you can stay with a friend or invite a friend over. We don't want you to be alone!

Take care, love Mom"

Ugh, that nickname. Both of my parents were real estate agents and I don't think I've ever heard of those kind of people going on long trips. Kind of wonder if it's actually a BUSINESS trip, but whatever.

Hmm, the house to myself for 1-1 1/2 months huh. I notice the part that says that I can invite a friend over to stay. Well inviting a girl who I almost killed a while ago and kidnapped, and that I just met, is around the same thing as a friend right? Yeah it is.

"Uh, my parents are going to be gone for a month or so. So we have the whole house to ourselves." I explained to Rin. She silently said "Oh..."

It was a bit silent between us. "So are you sure you're OK with leaving your parents?" I really wanted to know this, cause it seems weird just moving out of your own house and moving into a stranger's house you know.

"Y-yes, I'm sure." Rin said, looking at the ground.

"Alright." I said smiling. I decided it's time to once again, clear things up between us.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I promise I won't be that rude in the future." I didn't want to say that I won't be rude at all in the future cause that will be a lie.

"It's OK. Sorry for being rude earlier too." Rin replied. I can still see a tiny shade of pink on her cheeks, which made me giggle inside.

It was once again silent between us. Rin looked around the kitchen, before stopping at my school uniform, which was on a hanger on a door knob.

"I have a uniform that's just like that." Rin said to me kind of surprised. I was a bit surprised myself. I've never seen this girl in school before, so I never would have thought she went to the same school as I did.

Does life love me that much? Love you too.

"Heh, really?" I replied smiling. But then I realized that since she moved in to my house, she left all her stuff at her house, including her uniform.

"So how are you supposed to go to school tomorrow if you don't have your uniform with you?" I asked Sure I'd be more then happy to lend her my spare uniform, but our school has issues with that, ugh.

Rin's eyes widened in realization. "Umm...well tomorrow morning you can take me to my house and we can get it."

"But didn't you say that your parents will kill you the next time they see you?" It was quite strange for me that she would suggest something like that.

Though I was up for a stunt early in the morning. I know I'll definitely be tired tomorrow morning with the current time so that'll be perfect to wake me up.

"How about we'll go to your house and I'll sneak into your house and get it for you. I'm sure I'll be able to get it without your parents waking up." I suggested.

"R-really, you'd really do that?" Rin asked, kind of edgy like.

"Uh yeah sure, why not."

All of a sudden, something landed in my arms. Rin had gave me a hug out of no where. Talk about bipolar no? One moment she slaps me and the other she hugs me.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much!" Rin shouted hugging me, while slightly swinging me.

I felt myself blush slightly. I never was this intimate with a girl before so it felt kind of weird. But of course it felt nice as well. I wanted this moment to last so I hugged her back as well.

"You're quite welcome." I replied. I guess I was a bit too close to her ear when I said that, cause I blew a bit on it, causing Rin to flinch and gasp.

Rin must have realized how OOC this was so she broke the hug and covered her face. I seriously can't take how adorable she was.

I knew she was embarrassed so I didn't want to tease her, even though I kind of wanted to.

"Well we better get to bed, you can sleep in my parents' bedroom." I said grabbing Rin's wrist once again and walked up the stairs. It took a few moments before we got to my parents' room. I've always wanted to sleep in here myself, cause their bed was way more comfy then my own bed, but I guess I'm willing to sacrifice this opportunity.

Of course I could always just sleep with her, but then that would really break the awkward meter between us.

"Well, see you tomorrow." I said leaving Rin alone in the room.

Rin simply waved goodbye

I walked into my bedroom and sat on bed. I decided to absorbed everything that happened this one night. I'm still wondering what compelled me to offer her to live with me. Usually I wouldn't care for people.

But I cared a little bit for Rin. Sure she was beautiful and strong but I don't think I care for her that much, remember what happened earlier at the tree? And I meant everything I said that time also.

All of this was hurting my head so I just shut off the lights and went to sleep. I didn't bother changing into my pajamas.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending is kind of boring.**

**I'm also planning on uploading a different version of the first few chapters(I'm not going to delete the original ones, there will be Chapter 1(2) Chapter 2(2) and Chapter 3(2))**

**It's just gonna have Len acting differently, kind of like how he is in this chapter. **

**When I do upload them, Reviews will be encouraged so I can see which chapters are better.**


End file.
